1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to semiconductors and more specifically to a semiconductor component controllable by field effect that largely avoids an activation of the parasitic bipolar transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor components of this species have been described, for example, in the article by Chang and Holroyd, "High Voltage Power MOSFETS With a Trench-Gate Structure" in Solid-State Electronics, Vol. 33, No. 3, 1990, pp. 381-386. The source electrodes directly contact the source zones and contact the base zones via contact regions that have a higher conductivity than the base zones. These contact regions serve the purpose of improving the contact between the source electrode and the base zones. The contact regions disclosed in the article are fashioned such that minority charge carriers flowing off from the inside of the semiconductor body to the source electrode must flow in the lightly doped base zone partly along the pn-junction between source zone. The light doping here causes a high voltage drop-off at the pn-junction that causes an emission of charge carriers from the source zone when a quantity of approximately 0.5 volts is exceeded. The parasitic bipolar transistor composed of source zone, base zone and inner zone can thus be activated and the semiconductor component is destroyed.